Our Future In The Present Time
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda yang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu dengan gadis berambut putih bernama Sukone Tei. Namun, apa jadinya jika mereka kedatangan tamu yang mengaku sebagai anak dari mereka berdua. Siapakah sebenarnya tamu mereka? Dan apa hubungannya dengan mereka berdua?/Warning: Gaje, OOC, Ancur, Abal, Typo(s) dimana-mana/Chapter 3 update! RnR pleasee...
1. Guest From The Future

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya datang lagi dengan membawakan sebuah fic baru lagi. #ditampol karena fic multi-chap lain belom selesai. XD**

**Yah, kali ini saya membawakan fic yang berbeda dan benar-benar dari fic beda yang biasanya. XD**

**Ray: ngomong apa sih? #bingung**

**Cyber: tanya kan pada rumput yang bergoyang.**

**Icy: Toumitsu-sama ngomong apa yah? #duduk ditengah padang rumput. XD**

**Cyber: waduh, beneran dilakuin. XD**

**#abaikan tiga orang sinting diatas. XD**

**Ahh, iya. Saya harap fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur para pembaca.**

**Tolong dimaafkan jika ficnya ancur yah. Maklumi aja karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan dan juga dikarenakan kecerobohan saya. XD**

**Baiklah, minna. Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Our Future In The Present Time ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Crypton Mansion. Ini adalah tempat khusus yang disediakan oleh Crypton Academy untuk para siswanya yang ingin tinggal berpisah dari keluargarnya. Seluruh siswa yang ada disini adalah siswa yang ingin memulai hidup mandiri karena rata-rata dari penghuni mansion ini tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan orang tuanya.

"MINNA! BANGUN! INI SUDAH PAGI!" terdengar teriakan keras dari mansion itu yang mampu membangunkan semua penghuninya dari mempi indahnya.

Ahh, ternyata seperti inilah suasana Crypton Mansion di setiap harinya. Terlihat ramai. Sebaiknya kita perhatikan sedikit bagaimana keseharian mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini di ruang keluarga mansion itu, terlihatlah beberapa orang sudah berkumpul. Yah, meskipun mereka semua hanyalah sahabat, tapi mereka semua terlihat seperti satu keluarga besar yang bahagia. Terlihat dari mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil beberapa kali tertawa kecil.

"Ne, Rin-chan. Dimana Len? Kenapa dia kelihatan?" ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan ikatan twintail kepada seseorang yang berada disana.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu, Miku-chan. Mungkin dia masih tidur," jawab gadis berambut honey blonde pendek sebahu dengan sebuah pita putih besar dikepalanya. Dia adalah gadis yang dipanggil Rin tadi.

"Selalu saja begitu. Lebih baik dia mati saja," ucap seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang juga ada disana.

"Ohohohoh. Tei-neechan, jangan kesal begitu," ucap Rin kepada gadis berambut putih tadi yang dia panggil Tei.

"Rin, sudah aku bilang berapa kali. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu. Aku bukan kakakmu," ucap Tei kepada Rin.

"Yah, tapi kau akan menjadi kakakku tidak lama lagi," ucap Rin dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Tei bingung.

"Yang Rin-chan maksud adalah Len. Hihihihihi," jawab Miku yang mulai ikut-ikutan.

"A–apa? Ka–kau pikir aku mau dengan dia, hah? Aku tidak sudi," ucap Tei sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ohohoho, kau lihat itu Rin-chan? Respon yang cepat," ucap Miku kepada Rin.

"Dan lagi, wajahnya memerah," ucap Rin yang senyumnya sudah makin melebar.

"Aku yakin mereka mempunyai hubungan yang disembunyikan," ucap Miku lagi.

"Kau benar, Miku-chan," ucap Rin.

"Uh, kaliannn..." ucap Tei yang sudah mulai kesal karena sedari tadi digoda terus-menerus. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menghabisi dua gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Ohohoho. Kau lihat itu, Rin-chan? Dia marah," ucap Miku.

"Sebaiknya kita lari," ucap Rin yang langsung menyeret Miku untuk lari dari Tei.

"BERHENTI KALIAN!" teriak Tei sambil mulai berlari mengejar Rin dan Miku.

"Ahh, mereka itu. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi," ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Sebaiknya biarkan saja mereka, Luka. Mereka terlihat senang," ucap serang lagi yang ternyata ada disebelah gadis yang dipanggil Luka tadi.

"Hmm, kau benar Teto. Sebaiknya kita lanjut memasak," ucap Luka yang kembali masuk ke dapur.

"Baiklah, Luka," ucap Teto yang juga ikut masuk ke dapur.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERISIK HAH?! KALIAN ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGU. INI HARI MINGGU. DAN JANGAN MENGGANGGU ORANG LAIN," teriak seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya karena merasa terganggu dengan Rin, Miku, dan Tei yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran.

Mendengar teriakan itu, seketika Rin, Miku, dan Tei mengehentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka dan melihat siapa orang yang berteriak tadi. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde dengan ikatan ponytail kecil keluar dari ruangannya.

Mengetahui siapa yang berteriak, seketika Tei menjadi kesal dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar kesal karena orang itu sendiri berisik. Bangun di pagi hari tiba-tiba sudah berteriak. Itukan juga sangat mengganggu.

"Apa maksudmu itu, hah? Kau pikir kau tidak berisik di pagi hari seperti ini sudah berteriak seperti orang gila?" tanya Tei kesal pada pemuda itu.

"Gawat! Tei dan Len bertengkar lagi," ucap Miku panik.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!" teriak Rin yang tiba-tiba langsung menyeret Miku untuk bersembunyi.

Dan teriakan Rin mampu membuat penghuni mansion yang lain juga melakukakan hal yang sama dengan Rin. Yaitu bersembunyi, karena mereka sudah tahu apa yang Rin maksudkan.

"Kau yang sangat menggangu. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan, hah?" tanya Len yang juga kesal.

"Kau yang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Kau pikir siapa disini yang bangunnya paling lama? Kau tahu, selama ini kau selalu dibangunkan di pagi hari. Jika tidak aku yakin kau sudah terlambat ke sekolah," ucap Tei yang semakin kesal.

Len mengepalkan tangannya. 4 buah sudut siku-siku berwarna merah muncul di keningnya. Dia dan gadis ini selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Mereka tidak pernah bisa akur sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau pikir kau sudah hebat dengan bangun pagi setiap hari, hah? Kau harusnya sadar, percuma saja jika kau bangun pagi setiap harinya tapi otakmu itu bodoh," ucap Len.

Kini giliran Tei yang memunculkan 4 buah sudut siku-siku berwarna merah di keningnya. Dia juga mengepalkan tangannya.

"MINNA! AKU SUDAH SELESAI MEMBERSIHKAN HALAMAN!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk keadalam mansion dengan rambut biru pendek sebahu dan juga memakai syal biru yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"PERGI DAN MATI SAJA SANA KAU!" teriak Len dan Tei bersamaan membalas teriakan orang tadi.

Seketika orang itu langsung berlari keluar dari mansion itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ternyata orang tadi juga takut kepada Len dan Tei yang sedang bertengkar.

"MINNA! MASAKAN SUDAH SIAP!" teriak Teto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"MATI SAJA KAU DITENDANG KUDA!" teriak Len dan Tei bersamaan sambil menatap tajam kearah Teto.

"Ehh, ano. Gomene," ucap Teto yang langsung berlari masuk lagi kedapur.

Meskipun Len dan Tei tidak bisa akur, namun sepertinya untuk beberapa momen mereka bisa terlihat kompak. yah, seperti meneriaki orang.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membuang waktuku," ucap Len yang kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya dan membanting pintu ruangannya.

Seketika Tei kaget karena Len berani membanting pintu di depannya. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Sama sekali tidak ada sopan santunya pemuda aneh itu.

"KAU! KAU TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN YAH MEMBANTING PINTU DI DEPAN SORANG WANITA, HAH?" teriak Tei dengan penuh amarah.

"DIAM KAU GADIS BODOH! MATI SAJA KAU DISENGAT LEBAH!" teriak Len dari dalam kamar.

"KAU! MATI SAJA KAU DIPATOK AYAM!" teriak Tei dari luar ruangan Len dan kemudian langsung pergi dari ruangan Len.

Merasa keadaan sudah tenang, para penghuni mansion itu sedikit mengintip untuk melihat keadaan di depan ruangan Len. Ternyata sudah aman. Dan mereka semua segera kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini yah?" ucap seorang laki-laki kecil berambut putih pendek dengan mata berwarna merah Ruby yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun ketika tiba di depan gerbang Crypton Mansion.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Rei?" tanya seorang perempuan kecil yang juga berambut putih namun panjang dengan bola mata bewarna biru Safir dan juga berumur sekitar 6 tahun yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang laki-laki yang dia panggil Rei tadi sambil terus memegang baju laki-laki itu.

Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya kedua anak berumur 6 tahun itu sepertinya kembar. Tapi siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Kau tidak usah takut Rie. Kita harus melakukannya untuk bertemu dengan mereka," ucap Rei kepada perempuan yang ada dibelakangnya yang dia panggil Rie tadi.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Rie sedikit takut-takut.

"Ohh, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek dan memekai syal berwarna biru sambil berlari menuju gerbang depan Crypton Mansion setelah melihat ada dua orang anak kecil didepan sana. Sepertinya dia pemuda yang tadi diteriaki oleh Len dan Tei.

"Bisakah kau sampai 'kan surat ini?" ucap Rei kepada pemuda itu setelah pemuda itu sampai dihadapan mereka sambil menunjukkan sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Tentu," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengambil surat yang yang ada ditangan Rei. "Oh, yah. Namaku adalah Shion Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong aku boleh tahu nama kalian?" tanya pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Kaito sambil tersenyum kepada dua anak kecil tersebut.

"Ohh, Kaito oji-chan. Namaku adalah Rei. Dan yang dibelakangku adalah Rie," ucap Rei sambil menunjuk orang yang sedari tadi ada dibelakangnya.

"Ehh, jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku ini masih muda," ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Rei, kau harusnya ingat kita sekarang berada dimana," bisik Rie kepada Rei.

"Ahh, maaf Rie. Aku lupa," balas Rei sambil tersenyum tak bedosa.

"Kalian mau masuk?" tanya Kaito kepada Rei dan Rie.

"Ahh, tidak perlu. Kami harus pergi," ucap Rei yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan mansion itu dan diikuti oleh Rie dibelakangnya.

"Ya sudah lah," ucap Kaito sambil menggelangkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian melihat sepucuk surat yang ada ditangannya. Awalnya dia ingin membaca, namun setelah dia melihat nama orang yang dituju disana, dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini semua penghuni Crypton Mansion tengah berkumpul di ruangan keluarga untuk bersantai. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga besar yang bahagia.

"Oh yah Len. Tadi ada dua anak kecil yang datang. Lalu dia menitipkan surat ini kepadaku," ucap Kaito sambil menunjukan sepucuk surat kepada Len yang tengah duduk bersantai sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Len yang menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan kemudian mengambil surat yang ada ditangan Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi mereka memberitahukan nama mereka adalah Rei dan Rie," ucap Kaito sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sebaiknya jangan kau baca bersama saja. Karena surat itu bukan hanya ditujukan padamu," lanjut Kaito.

"MINNA! MENGAHDAP KESINI SEBENTAR!" teriak Len memberi instruksi kepada semua yang berkumpul dan langsung dituruti oleh semua penghuni.

"Yang aku maksud bersama orang lain yang juga ditujukan," ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku mendapatkan surat. Karena surat ini bukan hanya ditujukan padaku, kalian boleh mengetahuinya juga," ucap Len yang langusung dijawab dengan anggukan kompak oleh semua penghuni.

"Jadi surat itu untuk kau dan siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang dan diikat ala samurai.

"Surat ini ditujukan kepada aku dan–" ucap Len sambil melihat nama yang tertera di amplop surat itu."SUKONE REI?!" teriaknya kaget setelah membca nama yang tertera disana.

"APA? AKU?" teriak Tei yang juga ikut kaget.

"Mungkin itu surat dari anak mereka yang datang dari masa depan. Ahahahahaha," ucap Rin sambil tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"Kau mungkin benar Rin-chan," ucap Miku yang juga ikut tertawa.

"DIAM! TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN HAL BODOH SEMACAM ITU!" teriak Len yang berhasil membuat Rin dan Miku diam seketika.

Len membuka surat itu dan mengambil kertas ada yang di dalamnya. Kemudian membacanya.

.

.

_Kepada Kagamine Len dan Sukone Tei._

_Ahahaha, ini adalah kami. Jangan kaget yah. Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua? Apakah masih sering bertengkar? Ahh, tidak usah hiraukan itu. Nanti juga kalian akur dengan sendirinya hingga seperti kami._

_Oh iya, akan ada dua anak kecil yang datang untuk menemui kalian. Sebenarnya mereka datang untuk liburan. Kami harap kalian mau merawat mereka untuk sementara waktu sampai mereka berdua selesai liburan. Yah, kira-kira sekitar 6 bulan. Mereka sendiri yang ingin datang. Jadi rawat mereka dengan baik yah. Mereka adalah anak kami dan juga anak kalian._

_Kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian berdua. Kami adalah kalian dimasa yang akan datang._

_._

_._

Terlihat Len memunculkan 4 buah sudut siku-siku dikepalanya. Dia kesal setelah membaca surat itu. Apa-apaan ini hah? Ada seseorang yang berani mempermainkan dia ternyata.

"KUSO! APA-APAAN INI HAH?" teriak Len kesal.

"Ehh, surat yang tidak masuk akal," ucap Miku.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Para penghuni mansion itu melihat kearah pintu kediaman mereka karena terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kediaman mereka. Ternyata mereka kedatangan tamu.

"SEBENTAR!" teriak Kaito sambil berjalan mengahmpiri pintu. Dan setelah dia sampai di depan pintu, dia segera membukanya dan terlihatlah dua anak kecil yang tadi pagi di temui Kaito di depan gerbang mansion mereka.

Semua penghuni masion yang melihat itu seketika terkejut melihat siapa dua anak kecil itu. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu dengan rambut putihnya dan sepertinya mereka anak kembar.

"_Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" _itulah yang ada di dalam batin mereka setelah melihat dua anak kecil itu.

"Ohh, Rei? Rie? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kaito pada anak kecil itu.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Rei.

"Tentu. Silahkan," ucap Kaito mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Rei berjalan memasuki mansion itu dengan diikuti Rie dibelakangnya dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan para penghuni mansion itu. Sedangkan Rie berhenti di belakang Rei dan kemudian bersembunyi di balik badan Rei. Sepertinya Rie anak yang pemalu.

"Etto, inilah anak yang kutemui tadi pagi," ucap Kaito yang sudah berdiri disamping anak kecil itu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Penghuni masion itu terdiam melihat dua anak kecil yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang. Beberapa kali mereka menatap Len dan Tei karena mereka melihat sepertinya anak kembar ini mirip dengan mereka berdua.

"Bo–boleh kami tahu nama kalian?" tanya Rin kepada dua anak kecil itu.

"Namaku Rei dan yang di belakangku adalah Rie," ucap Rei memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Rie.

"Ka–kalau nama keluarga?" tanya Miku gugup.

"Kagamine. Aku adalah Kagamine Rei dan yang di belakangku adalah Kagamine Rie. Kami berdua datang dari masa depan untuk menemui orang tua kami di saat mereka masih muda. Orang tua kami adalah Kagamine Len dan Suko– ahh, bukan Kagamine Tei," jelas Rei panjang lebar kepada mereka semua.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4

.

5

.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH~!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

**Chapter 1 selesai juga akhirnya. Huawahahahahaha...**

**Bagaimana ficnya? Aneh? Yah, memang fic saya aneh.**

**Ray: sama seperti penulisnya.**

**Cyber: #habisi Ray. XD**

**Ahaha, jangan lupakan. Di review fic gaje saya yang satu ini yah.**

**Hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan. Terima kasih.**

**#Ngilang. XD**


	2. Our Family

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali. Nyahahahahahaha... #ditendang XD**

**Oke, kali ini saya ingin fokus dulu ke fic multi-chap saya. Jadi artinya, saya tidak akan membuat fic baru dulu untuk sementara waktu, melainkan saya akan membuat chapter baru untuk fic multi-chap saya.**

**Icy: ohohohohoho, Toumitsu-sama orangnya aneh.**

**Cyber: aneh begimana sih? #bingung sendiri.**

**Ray: yang dimaksud Icy kalau Toumitsu-sama itu tida normal.**

**Cyber: maksudnya? #makin bingung.**

**Ray & Icy: nothing. #pusing sendiri. XD**

**#abaikan.**

**Oke, ndak usah banyak ngoceh lagi. Ini dia ficnya.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Our Future In The Present Time ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ja–jadi ka–kalian bukan dari masa ini?" tanya Miku terbata-bata karena mengetahui bahwa dua anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya dan semua sahabatnya berasal dari masa depan.

"Kan sudah kukatakan kalau kami datang dari masa depan," jawab Rei.

"Ka–kalian ke–kesini hanya untuk menemui Len dan Tei-neechan 'kan?" tanya Rin yang juga terbata.

"Yah, kami kesini hanya untuk berjumpa dengan Papa dan Mama saat masih muda," jawab Rei sambil menunjuk Len dan Tei.

"Papa, Mama," panggil Rie sedikit takut-takut yang sedari tadi hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh Rei.

"HEEEHHHH~? PAPA? MAMA?" teriak mereka semua kaget secara kompak melihat Rei dan Rie memanggil Len dan Tei dengan panggilan "Papa" dan "Mama".

"Heh? Kenapa kalian semua kaget? Bukankah wajar jika kami memanggil Papa dan Mama seperti itu?" tanya Rei yang terlihat bingung sendiri setelah melihat ekspresi semua penghuni mansion itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Ha-hanya saja mereka terlalu muda untuk mendapat panggilan seperti itu," jelas Luka dengan gugup.

"Ohh, hanya itu. Papa dan Mama itu menikah muda di masa depan. Sebenanya kami datang dari masa 8 tahun dari sekarang," jelas Rei kepada semua yang ada disana.

"8 tahun? Atau jangan-jangan Len-sama dan Tei-sama menikah setelah lulus sekolah?" tanya IA menebak-nebak.

"Benar. Umur kami sekarang masih 6 tahun. Kami dilahirkan setelah satu tahun Papa dan Mama menikah. Dan aku yakin sekarang Papa dan Mama masih harus menyelesaikan satu tahun masa sekolah mereka. Jadi, itu artinya kami datang tepat setelah 8 tahun dari hari ini di masa sekarang," jelas Rei panjang lebar.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan semua perkataan Rei. Jadi Rei dan Rie benar-benar datang dari masa depan? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Len hanya terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dua anak yang mengaku sebagai anaknya dan Tei yang datang dari masa depan. Sejenak dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Tei berada. Dia melihat kini Tei tengah menatapnya.

Mereka berdua –Len dan Tei– kini sedang saling bertatapan. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari kini di wajah mereka tengah muncul semburat merah muda yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit dan terlihat sangat jelas. Menyadari bahwa wajah mereka berdua memerah, mereka segera membuang pandangan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Oh yah, jika kau memang datang dari masa depan, aku ingin melihat buktinya," ucap Len kepada Rei dan Rie dengan wajahnya yang masih menampakkan semburat merah muda yang sudah sedikit memudar.

"Tentu saja Papa," ucap Rei bersemangat dan tersenyum, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Rie. "Rie, tunjukan kepada Papa dan Mama," lanjutnya yang kini berkata kepada Rie.

Rie yang mengerti maksud Rei hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. Dan yang dia keluarkan adalah sebuah foto.

Rie berjalan mendekati Len dengan sedikit takut-takut dan setelah dia berada tepat di depan Len, dia memberikan foto yang dia ambil dari saku roknya tadi kepada Len.

Len dengan segera mengambil foto yang diberikan Rie tadi dan kemudian langsung melihatnya. Seketika matanya membelalak terkejut setelah melihat gambar yang ada di foto tersebut. Benar-benar sesuatu yang belum pernah ada di pikirannya sama sekali.

"I–ini..." Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia kini percaya bahwa dua anak yang ada di depannya adalah benar-benar anaknya sendiri dan datang dari masa depan.

"Le–Len? Ap–apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Miku takut-takut.

"Bo–boleh kami melihatnya juga?" tanya Rin yang juga takut-takut untuk melihat foto yang di pegang Len.

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Tei berada. Dia menatap Tei dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan juga berhasil membuat Tei kebingungan sendiri melihat dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat ini. Ini benar-benar kita," ucap Len kemudian memberikan foto yang tadi dia pegang kepada Tei.

Tei hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menagmbil foto yang diberikan dan setelah itu melihatnya. Dan ekspresi yang dia tunjukan adalah sama seperti Len setelah melihat foto itu. Terkejut. Yah, sangat terkejut pasalnya yang dia lihat di foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Len di sebelahnya dengan menampilkan senyum bahagia dan masing-masing dari mereka menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki dan perempuan yang sepertinya tidak salah lagi adalah Rei dan Rie.

Tei juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah melihat sesuatu yang sungguh mengejutkan. Haruskah dia marah? Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa dirinya dan Len itu tidak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar. Benci maksudnya? Yah, sebenarnya dia juga tidak membenci Len. Hanya tidak bisa akur saja dengan Len dan selalu bertengkar. Itu saja.

Rin yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat foto itu segera merebutnya dari tangan Tei dan kemudian membawanya ke tempat dimana dirinya dan semua sahabat-sahabatnya tadi yang berkumpul bisa melihatnya secara bersamaan.

Dan kemudian, setelah Rin dan semua penghuni mansion tadi melihat foto dari Rei dan Rie tadi, mereka juga menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Hanya terkejut, itu saja.

"Jadi sebenarnya, apa yang membuat kalian ingin datang kesini?" tanya Len kepada Rei dan Rie yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hanya ingin melihat Papa dan Mama di masa muda," ucap Rei dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Mama, ayo kesini," panggil Rie kepada Tei.

Merasa dipanggil oleh Rie, Tei segera berjalan mendekati Tei dan kemudian berdiri di samping Len yang tengah duduk dan di hadapan kedua anak kecil yang sebenernya adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Ada apa Rie?" tanya Tei.

"Rie lapar. Hehehehe..." ucap Rie sambil tersenyum polos dan tidak berdosa. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

"Baiklah Rie. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu," ucap Tei seraya tersenyum manis kemudian menggendong Rie. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke dapur.

"Sekalipun kalian berdua adalah anak kami yang datang dari masa depan, itu tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa kami sekarang di sini selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur," ucap Len kepada Rei.

"Yah, aku mengerti itu, Papa. Untuk itulah mengapa kami berada di sini," ucap Rei seraya tersenyum kepada Len.

"Kau memang anak yang tidak mau menyerah," ucap Len membalas senyuman Rei.

"Papa lah yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak mudah menyerah dalam mengahdapi apapun," ucap Rei.

"Aku pasti akan sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti kalian," gumam Len.

"Papa sudah melakukannya," ucap Rei kemudian melompat ke arah Len dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Yah, aku sudah melakukannya," ucap Len membalas pelukan Rei.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia," bisik Rin kepada semua sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Teto.

"Bukan sepertinya, ini sudah memang," balas Luka. Juga ikut-ikutan.

"Aku sangat iri. Kira-kira seperti apa yah anakku nanti setelah menikah dengan Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku entah kepada siapa sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah gila, Miku-chan?" tanya IA.

"Ahh, benar-benar manis," ucap Miku entah kepada siapa sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah setelah berhasil membayangkan sesuatu.

"Gakupo, apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Kaito kepada seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang dan diikat ala samurai.

"Kurasa iyah," jawab Gakupo."Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Gakupo kepada beberapa temannya yang juga berada di sana –Ted, Rook, Teiru, Mikuo, Luki, Akaito, dan Rinto– dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Hei, makhluk-makhluk bodoh! Apa yang sedang kalian semua lakukan di sana, hah?" tanya Len dengan tatapan tajamnya yang berhasil membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi merinding.

"Eh–eh, e–etto, ha–hanya rapat dadakan," jawab Miku gelagapan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Len."MATI SAJA KALIAN DIINJAK GAJAH!" lanjutnya dengan teriakan yang sangat keras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama, kenapa Papa berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Rie yang kini berada di dapur dan berdiri di sebelah Tei yang sedang membuat makanan. Dia terlihat sedang menarik-narik ujung rok Tei dengan pelan.

"Biarkan saja. Dia sudah gila," jawab Tei sambil terus membuat sesuatu.

"Ohh, Papa itu gila yah," ucap Rie dengan anggukan mengerti. "Tapi gila itu apa, Ma?" tanya Rie dengan polosnya.

Tei berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya dan menatap seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya yang adalah anaknya sendiri. Sebegitu poloskah anak perempuannya itu?

"Gila itu adalah kondisi dimana saat seseorang tidak normal atau melakukan hal yang tidak wajar," jelas Tei kepada Rie.

Rie hanya menganggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Tei tadi. Namun, sekali lagi Rie mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Tei.

"Itu artinya Rin oba-chan dan yang lainnya juga gila? Karena sedari tadi mereka terus berlari-lari tidak jelas di dalam rumah. Itukan bukan sesuatu yang wajar. Benar begitu 'kan, Ma?" tanya Rie sambil menunjuk pemandangan yang ada di ruangan keluarga Crypton Mansion. Di sana Rin dan semua penghuni mansion itu tengah berlari-lari tanpa sebab yang pasti.

'Yah, anak pintar," ucap Tei seraya tersenyum manis kepada Rie dan juga menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala anak perempuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba, namun Crypton Mansion tetap saja terlihat ramai dengan semua penghuninya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya penghuni Crypton Mansion lebih senang menghabiskan waktu mereka semua bersama untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga dari pada harus berpergian sendiri-sendiri di hari libur atapun di waktu senggang mereka semua. Ahh, rasa kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan mereka sungguh bisa membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi iri. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti satu keluarga besar.

"Papa," panggil Rie sambil mengahmpiri Len yang tengah duduk bersandar disebuah sofa.

"Hmm, ada apa Rie?" tanya Len.

"Rie mau es krim. Hehehehehe..." jawab Rie dengan senyum polosnya dan tatapannya yang tidak berdosa.

Len yang melihat tingkah anak perempuannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Pasalnya tadi siang Rie terlihat sangat pemalu dan kini berubah menjadi anak yang ceria. Sebenarnya mana sifat Rie yang asli?

"Minta saja pada Kaito. Dia memiliki banyak es krim," ucap Len.

"Baiklah Papa," ucap Rie yang kemudian berlari untuk mencari Kaito yang sepertinya tidak ikut berkumpul.

"Rie benar-benar anak yang manis," ucap Miku.

"Tentu saja. Keponakanku itu sifatnya sungguh mirip denganku yang manis ini," ucap Rin penuh percaya diri.

"Kau terlalu yakin Rin. Tentu saja sifatnya mirip denganku yang manis ini," ucap Lenka tidak mau kalah.

"Hah, apa kau bilang? Kau manis?" tanya Rin tidak yakin dengan ucapan Lenka.

"Tentu saja iya," ucap Lenka.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin, hah?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Lenka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja, aku adalah yang termanis di keluarga besar Kagamine," ucap Lenka sambil membalas tatapan Rin.

"Aku adalah yang paling manis dan paling kecil di keluarga Kagamine," ucap Rin tidak mau kalah.

"Jadi kau pikir karena kau adalah yang paling kecil di keluarga Kagamine kau yang paling manis? Itu tidak berlaku," ucap Lenka.

"Tentu saja itu berlaku," ucap Rin semakin tejam menatap Lenka.

"Tentu tidak," ucap Lenka yang juga semakin tajam menatap Rin.

"MATI SAJA KAU DIGIGIT HARIMAU," teriak Rin dengan keras.

"MATI SAJA KAU DITERKAM SINGA," teriak Lenka mencoba menyaingi Rin.

Dan akhirnya, terjadilah perang saudara antar sesama Kagamine yang saling membanggakan dirinya atas sifat keponakan mereka.

"Papa, Kaito oji-chan sudah tidur," ucap Rie yang kini menghampiri Len.

"Ya sudah, besok saja mintanya," ucap Len.

"Mama," panggil Rie kini merubah arahnya menjadi menghampiri Tei.

"Iyah?" tanya Tei.

"Rie mengantuk. Mau tidur," ucap Rie sambil memeluk kaki Tei.

"Hah, ya sudah. Tidur di kamarku saja yah," ucap Tei sambil menggendong anak perempuannya tersebut.

"Tidak mau," ucap Rie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi tidur dengan siapa? Dengan Len?" tanya Tei.

"Tidak juga," jawab Rie.

"Lalu dengan siapa? Dengan Rin? Atau dengan Lenka?" tanya Tei yang bingung dengan kemauan Rie.

Rin dan Lenka yang mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh Tei untuk tidur bersama Rie. Seketika mereka berdua menghampiri Tei dan Ria dan kemudian membujuk Rie.

"Rie, tidur denganku saja yah," bujuk Rin.

"Ahh, tidak usah Rie. Tidur denganku saja," bujuk Lenka yang tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak mau. Rie mau tidur dengan Papa, Mama, dan Rei di kamar," jelas Rie.

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Tei. "Ehh, tunggu. Tadi Rie bilang apa?" tanya Tei untuk mendengar penjelasan dari anaknya sekali lagi.

"Rie mau tidur di kamar dengan Mama, Papa, Dan Rei~!" ucap Rie dengan manja.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4

.

5

.

"APPPPPAAAAAAA~?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Nyahahahaha...**

**Selesai juga chapter duanya.**

**Bagaimana? Ancur?**

**Yah, sudah pasti ancur.**

**Ahh, sepertinya saya akan membuat Len dan Tei tidur bersama di chapter berikutnya. XD #jduakk.**

**Len: tidak apa BakAuthor, aku akan dengan senang hati memerankannya. XD**

**Tei: eehh? Len-kyun bilang apa tadi?**

**Cyber: Len bilang dia akan memerankannya dengan senang hati. Just it. XD**

**Tei: memerankan apa? #bingung sendiri. XD**

**Cyber & Len: nothing. XD**

**Icy: Tei-sama. Yang di maksud oleh Len-sama adalah memerankammmmm... #dibekap Ray. XD**

**Ray: ahh, tidak ada Tei-sama. XD #bekap Icy.**

**Tei: aneh. #garuk-garuk kepala.**

**Ray: bawaan dari lahir. XD**

**#abaiakan orang-orang yang memainkan opera sabun diatas. XD**

**Yah, sekian dari saya,**

**Jangan lupa ripiuunya.**

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Sampai jumpa.**

**#ngacir. XD**


	3. Together

**Asslammu'alaikum minna. Nyahahahahahaha... #ketawa lagi. XD**

**Ehem, ehem, ehem.  
#batuk batuk dikit lah. XD**

**Yosh! Kalian semua tahu 'kan saya datang dengan membawakan apa?**

**Apa?**

**Yah, kalian benar! Saya datang dengan membawakan cinta untuk kalian semua. XD  
#jduakk, dihajar rame-rame. XD**

**Hmm, salah yah?**

**Ah, iyah. Saya datang kali ini dengan membawakan chapter baru yang mungkin sudah kalian semua tunggu.**

**Yosh! Kemaren saya membaca di kotak ripiu. Ternyata ada sampah yang menyampah di fic karya saya. Sebenarnya dia itu tahu apa sih? Apa mungkin cuma anak TK yang kurang kerjaan baca fic saya? Dia berani menghina fic orang padahal dia sendiri ndak punya karya yang bisa di apresiasikan. Saya rasa bodohnya itu ndak ketolongan.**

**Dan lagi, ngapa dia marah kalo saya buat pairing LenxTei? Selama yang saya lihat ini, Crypton Future Media atau peruhasaan lain yang menciptakan Vocaloid dan juga para creator Utauloid tidak pernah membuat pairing tetap untuk mereka semua. Jika ditanya kenapa saya berani membawa nama Crypton, alasannya karena apa yang saya katakan ini adalah fakta.**

**Jadi masalah pairing di Vocaloid itu diserahkan kepada siapa? Tentu saja diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada para fans Vocaloid dan Utauloid. Makanya bisa ada Fanloid. Kalo ndak begitu, saya yakin ndak akan pernah ada ntuh yang namanya Fanloid. Vocaloid dan Utauloid adalah software yang diciptakan hanya untuk menanyi. Ndak lebih dari itu.**

**Jadi kalo mau marah dan kompalin, jangan ama saya. Saya Cuma fans yang diberikan hak untuk membuat pairing di Vocaloid dan Utauloid. Kalo mau marah dan komplain sama Crypton Future Media atau perusahaan Vocaloid lainnya dan ama creator Utauloid aja sana. Kenapa ndak dibuat pairing tetap antar mereka semua? Kok malah saya yang disalahkan. Ini adalah bukti bahwa saya seorang fans Vocaloid dan Utauloid. Yang ndak ngerti apa-apa tentang Vocaloid dan Utauloid, sebaiknya pergi dan mati aja sana.**

**Oke, itu saja.**

**Males saya ngurusin sampah. Sampah itu akan lebih baik dibuang pada tempatnya.**

**Silahkan, kalian boleh membaca fic yang baru saya update chapternya.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Our Future In The Present Time ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ri –Rie sayang. Tidak bisakah kau meminta hal yang sedikit lebih, uhmm... tidak aneh?" tanya Tei yang wajahnya kini tengah memerah kepada Rie yang sedang dia gendong. Memerah karena dia akan tidur dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak disuk– .Ahh, apa itu masih berlaku setelah kedatangan Rei dan Rie? Mungkin bisa dibilang tidak.

"Kenapa Ma? Apa Mama tidak sayang dengan Rie?" tanya Rie dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ehh, ti–tidak. Bu–bukan seperti itu. Ma–Mama sayang kok dengan Rie," ucap Tei kepada Rie masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Rie hanya ingin tidur dengan Mama, Papa, dan Rei. Itu saja," ucap Rie dengan wajah yang berhasil membuat Tei tidak tahan untuk menolaknya.

"Ta–tapi–" belum sempat Tei menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang dikenal dengan Len memotong perkataannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu, Rie. Papa tidak bisa menolak," ucap Len santai tanpa ada beban sedikitpun. Apa dia senang? Tidak tahu lah.

"He–hei, apa maksdmu, bodoh?" tanya Tei terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Len.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan dia," jawab Len. "Apa kau mau jika kau dibilang tidak menyayanginya lagi?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah santainya.

"Ti–tidak sih. Ta–tapi–" jawab Tei sekali lagi yang belum sempat menyelasaikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Len. "Rie, kita tidur dikamar Papa. Karena Rei sudah tidur disana dari tadi," lanjutnya yang kini berbicara dengan Rie yang masih berada digendongan Tei.

"Huwa! Baiklah Papa," ucap Rie dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Haah, ya sudahlah. Tapi kau jangan berani macam-macam!" ucap Tei seraya menatap tajam kearah Len.

"Kau pikir aku mau dengan orang yang berdada rata sepertimu, hah?" tanya Len kepada Tei.

"Ka–kau! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu!" ucap Tei kesal.

"Papa, Mama, jangan bertengkar dong," ucap Rie mencoba melerai pertengkaran Len dan Tei.

"Ini bukan pertengkaran. Inilah cara kami bermesraan," jawab Len asal.

"Hoo, ternyata begitu. Berbeda dengan cara Papa dan Mama dimasa depan," ucap Rie sambil mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Hah? Memangnya bagaimana cara kami melakukannya dimasa depan?" tanya Tei penasaran.

"Yang Rie tahu, saat Mama sedang berada didapur, Papa selalu melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Mama dari belakang. Setelah itu Papa dan Mama saling mendekatkan bibirnya," jelas Rie sambil mengingat sebuah kejadian yang pernah dia lihat dimasa depan.

Tei dan Len yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rie, hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut dan kini terlihat semburat merah tebal di wajah mereka. Benarkah mereka berdua akan melakukan hal seperti itu di masa depan?

"Kalau itu namanya apa yah?" tanya Rie dengan polosnya.

"Ahh, i–i–itu–" ucap Tei terbata-bata dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Se–sebaiknya kita pergi tidur sekarang sebelum larut malam," ucap Len masih dengan wajah memerahnya yang kemudian langsung berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"A–ayo kita pergi tidur," ucap Tei yang kemudian pergi mengikuti Len dan masih dengan mengendong Rie tentunya.

"He–hei Rin-chan," panggil Miku.

"Na–nani Miku-chan?" sahut Rin dengan gugup.

"Ka–kau melihatnya tadi 'kan?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Rin.

"Aku melihat semuanya," jawab Rin.

"Kau juga mendengarnya 'kan?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Yah,"jawab Rin.

"Sejak kapan mereka menggunakan 'Papa'dan 'Mama' untuk menyebutkan diri kepada Rie?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang?" tanya Miku.

"Mungkinkah..." jawab Rin sambil menggantungkan kata-katanya dan mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Mungkin..." ucap Miku sambil ikut berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan," ucap Luka yang ikut kedalam pembicaraan Miku dan Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"Mereka akan melakukan *mbeekkk*, lalu *mbeekkk*, dan kemudian *mbeekk*," jawab Luka dengan senyuman manisnya dan berhasil membuat Miku dan Rin cengo.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah?" tanya Miku yang masih cengo.

"Hanya menjawab apa yang ingin kalian ketahui," jawab Luka.

"Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan *mbeekk*," ucap Rin tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Jika kalian memikirkannya terus, kalian tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang," ucap Teto yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ahh, kau benar sekali Teto," ucap Luka menyutujui perkataan Teto.

"Sebaiknya kita juga tidur. Ingat, besok kita harus kesekolah," ucap Teto.

"Baiklah," ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Tei membuka matanya dan kemudian melihat ke arah depannya. Dia melihat di hadapannya ada Rei dan Rie yang masih tertidur pulas. Ahh, ternyata gadis itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tei mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tapi dia merasa aneh. Dia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya berat dan sulit untuk digerakan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa tubuhnya mengalami kelumpuhan?

Tei terus mencoba untuk bangkit, namun sayang tetap tidak bisa. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat. Tapi dia merasa kalau yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi berat bukanlah berasal langsung dari tubuhnya, melainkan seperti ada yang menahannya dari luar.

Merasa ada yang sesuatu yang aneh, Tei melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia melihat ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar dari belakang disana. Tapi tangan siapa itu?

Tei menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani memeluknya. Dan ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu, seketika matanya membelalak terkejut dan wajah juga menjadi merah padam. Dia melihat kini Len tengah tertidur pulas seraya memeluk dirinya.

Tei menatap wajah Len yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Wajah Len begitu polos dan manis, sungguh tampan. Itu lah yang dia pikirkan.

Tunggu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Len tampan? Tidak salahkah itu? Mungkin untuk sekarang itu bukan hal yang salah.

Tidak mau berlama lagi, Tei segera kembali mencoba untuk bangkit dan kemudian segera turun dari kasur. Namun sama seperti usahanya tadi, tetap saja tidak bisa. Malah kini sepertinya Len semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi," ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang Tei.

Terkejut mendengar suara tadi, Tei segera menolahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berucap tadi untuk memastikannya. Dan kini wajahnya semakin memerah padam karena yang dia lihat Len sudah membuka matanya.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH~,"

"HEI! JANGAN BERISIK!"

"MATI SAJA KAU DIKEJAR BANTENG!"

BUUAGGHH!

DUUAGGHH!

BRAAKKK!

JDUAAKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

Len dan Tei kini sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke Crypton Academy, tempat dimana mereka bersekolah. Dan kini di di antara mereka berdua ada dua orang anak kecil yang bisa dipastikan adalah Rei dan Rie, anak mereka berdua yang datang dari masa depan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ikut kami kesekolah,hah?" tanya Len kepada Rei dan Rie.

"Apa Papa tidak sayang lagi dengan kami?" tanya Rie dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bu–bukan begitu. Hanya saja pasti akan kelihatan aneh jika kami datang kesekolah dengan membawa anak kecil. Pasti mereka semua mengira kalau kalian anak kami" jawab Len yang panik melihat anak perempuannya ingin menangis.

"Bukankah kami memang anak Papa dan Mama?" tanya Rei.

"Memang. Tapi kami yang dimasa depan. Bukan yang ada disini," jawab Tei.

"Lalu apa bedanya? Mau yang di masa depan atau yang di masa sekarang, bukankah Papa dan Mama kami tetap Papa Len dan Mama Tei?" tanya Rei lagi.

Len dan Tei yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Rei hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung ingin menjawab. Dan juga terlalu takut jika jawaban mereka berdua malah membuat kedua anak mereka itu menjadi menangis.

"Apa Papa dan Mama tidak menginginkan kami?" tanya Rie masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ehh, tidak kok. Tentu saja Papa dan Mama menginginkan kalian," jawab Tei panik.

"Yang benar?" tanya Rie.

"Iyah benar," jawab Len.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Rie sayang Papa dan Mama," ucap Rie dengan senangnya.

"Rei juga sayang Papa dan Mama," ucap Rei juga ikut senang.

"Yah. Kami juga menyayangi kalian berdua," ucap Len dan Tei yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka mengatakan hal yang sama.

Mereka berempat terus berjalan, sungguh terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ahh, tidak bisa dibilang seperti. Mereka berempat memanglah sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah pintu gerbang yang sangat besar dan tidak perlukan di ragukan lagi itu pintu gerbang apa. Yah, itu adalah pintu gerbang Crypton Academy.

"KYAAHHHH~! LEN-KUN~!"

"LEN-SAMA SUDAH DATANG~!"

"ITU DIA LEN-SENPAI~!"

Terdengarlah beberapa teriakan dari murid-murid perempuan sekolah tersebut ketika Len sampai di depan gerbang. Dan dia hanya bisa menatap pandangan didepannya dengan tatapan malas. Yang ada didepannya kini adalah gadis-gadis yang sedang berkumpul untuk menyambut dirinya.

"Len-kun ka–" ucap salah seorang gadis yang ada disana yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena kini dia melihat ada yang aneh. Dia melihat disana Len sedang bersama dengan Tei dan juga dua orang anak yang sama sekali belum diketahuinya.

"Ehh, Len-kun. Bukankah dia Sukone Tei?" tanya gadis lainnya sambil menunjuk kearah Tei.

"Iyah. Dan lalu?" tanya Len malas.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan pergi bersama dengannya?" tanya seorang lagi.

"Ada masalah denganmu aku pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Len yang malas menjawab pertanyaan gadis-gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Papa, Mama, mereka siapa?" tanya Rei kepada Len dan Tei.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang kurang kerjaan yang ingin mengganggu Papa," jawab Tei dengan sebuah senyuman aneh yang terhias di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa mereka mengganggu Papa?" tanya Rie penasaran.

"Karena mereka tidak punya kerjaan," jawab Len santai.

"Ehh, Le–Len-kun. Me–merak si–"

"Mereka adalah Kagamine Rei dan Kagamine Rie. Anakku dan Tei," ucap Len memotong perkataan gadis-gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu karena dia sudah tahu bahwa mereka pasti menyakan Rei dan Rie.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4

.

5

.

"APPPPPAAAAAAA~?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Nyahahahaha...**

**Nyahahahahahaha...**

**Nyahahahahahahahahah...**

**#gila lagi. XD**

**Marine: Master kumat lagi. XD**

**Blaise: Bantuan darurat! #lari-lari gaje. XD**

**Ray: Bisakah kalian tenang?**

**Icy: Sebaiknya kita gantikan dulu Toumitsu-sama untuk sementara.**

**Cyber: Nyahahahahaha... XD**

**Blaise: Baik!**

**Marine: Bagaimana chapter ini? Baguskah? Hancurkah?**

**Icy: Bagus atau tidaknya itu adalah tergantung darimana dan bagaimana kalian semua menilainya.**

**Ray: Ahh, iyah. Jangan lupa ripiuu chapter ini.**

**Cyber: Atau kalian akan di datangi oleh keempat OC saya. XD**

**Ray, Icy, Blaise, Marine: Kagak mau! XD**

**Cyber: Yahh, ndak mau!**

**Ray: Untuk apa juga kami datangi.**

**Blaise: Kagak ada untungnya juga.**

**Cyber: Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi sungguh saya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti berterima kasih kepada semua teman-teman yang mau dengan senang hati mendukung dan menolong saya dalam usaha saya untuk membuat Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia menjadi lebih berwarna dengan pairing-pairing yang ada. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Kuro Rei-chan, Akanemori, Hikari Kengo, Icchi-chan, Shiroi Karen, AoiMIdori30, Tsukiyomi Ayaka, Higuchi Miko, Kitahara Rosalie, dan beberapa teman saya yang lainnya yang sungguh sangat banyak.**

**Yah, sekian dulu dari saya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu.  
#terbang. XD**


End file.
